


Another Frenchman

by Knott



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	Another Frenchman

1\. 站台（一个晚上）

挤在站台上的士兵们开始起哄，说他们中间潜进来了一个法国小伙子。每逢有事发生的时候，法瑞尔像在老家时那样：总是弄不到前排座位。他推开人群时，有人往他的蓝制服吐唾沫。有人朝他嚷嚷，接住！这是第一波来自英格兰的爱！这让他想起莉莉·吉尔莫，吉尔莫家的老二，或者别的什么在军人之家俱乐部跳舞时信誓旦旦说会等他回来的女孩。她现在已经订婚了。他分开最后一道人墙的肩膀，看到了被指责的偷渡者，那人安静地蹲着，两手裹紧肩膀上的毯子。

法瑞尔问他，能不能听懂自己的话。年轻人看着他，睁着煤灰一般的眼睛在黑暗中眨了眨。

“Oui, Monsieur. Oui.”

那真是法瑞尔那天晚上碰到的头一桩咄咄怪事。他刚踏上英格兰的土地，就遇到了这样一桩怪事，他后来竭力把它忘掉，就像忘掉道森船上那个颤抖的士兵一样。当时他听到的确实是法语——而且出自一个法国小伙子之口——他指的是，那人绝不是在开恶意的玩笑，也不是借此寻乐。“否则我会当场给他一拳的。”法瑞尔后来讲述此事时总不忘补上一句。然而，法瑞尔在这个年轻人开口以后马上意识到，这是个土生土长的英国小伙子。

又一躺载人的火车进站了，又是蒸汽和人群。法瑞尔回头时，那个小伙子已经消失在人群中。

 

2\. 医院（一个上午）

海军医院来的麦康伯一直想让威尔逊看看“一件有意思的事”，威尔逊从昨晚起就一直躲着他。打从他自己的儿子验出心脏有杂音，不能入伍以来，麦康伯总想让他见识见识——用麦康伯的话来说——战场上的事。威尔逊曾经给不少想要参军入伍的年轻人做过体检，有时候那些没通过的小伙子会偷偷往他口袋里塞香烟，不过威尔逊想告诉他们小威尔逊的故事——那孩子因为没能入伍，一气之下去了威斯康辛州，到现在，米兰妮还得从密尔瓦基写信来。

她在信里问家是不是还是老样子。那信至今还塞在他抽屉里。他不知道怎么回答。

威尔逊躲在自己的办公室里，在麦康伯找到他以前，他还有机会纵容自己的小小乐趣——加了威士忌的咖啡，弗朗西斯严禁老威尔逊再碰的那种。反正这是他在医院里待的最后一天，本来该在昨天晚班后就结束了，他硬是留到了早上，为了不让麦康伯逮到他，也为了不去那个可怕的欢送会：他知道他们在休息室里给他准备了一场，他也知道自己年纪有多大了，他不需要在蛋糕或者每个人的眼睛里再看见一回。他只想在这里安安静静躲上一个钟头，喝完他的晨间咖啡，换好衣服回家去。“威尔逊，”麦康伯急匆匆推开办公室的门，“你得看看这个。”

威尔逊叹口气，放下刚兑好的咖啡。

他跟着麦康伯穿过医院的走廊，临时病床全都被征用了，从敦刻尔克撤下来的伤员只有少部分还留在医院里。“如果这又是关于弹震症，”威尔逊说，“或者是一条炸断的腿，我马上就打电话给玛格丽塔——我发誓，迪基——然后你的第二段婚姻会付诸东流，你日后再想结婚时会感谢我的。”

麦康伯推开门，威尔逊看到一个坐在椅子上攥着帽子的年轻人，披着军大衣。他看起来很正常，没有缺胳膊少腿，没有瑟瑟发抖，只是有些缺乏睡眠。威尔逊向麦康伯递了个询问的眼神。麦康伯关上门，威尔逊已经不客气地走到年轻人身边嗅了嗅，他已经老了，不需要礼节。

“海藻，”威尔逊很不高兴地说，“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”

“你得原谅他，”麦康伯开始对那位年轻人解释，“他是个美国人。”

“Pas du tout. À la folie ou pas du tout.”年轻人轻轻地说。

“迪基，”威尔逊看着他，打了个响指，“你从哪给我找了个法国佬？这是欢送会的余兴节目？还是节目现在才真正开始？A la folie——我发誓我会打电话给玛格丽塔的，你这个老傻瓜。”

麦康伯一声不吭把住院登记表格递了过来，上面写着的名字是吉布森，却留了一个英国地址，在汉普郡。威尔逊低头瞧了一眼表格，抬头看着麦康伯，又猛然扭头看着那个年轻士兵。

威尔逊坐下来，没喝下肚的威士忌开始上头了。麦康伯的话进入他的耳朵里，那是他后来忆述这个故事时用来开头的第一句话，老家伙是这么说的：“别告诉玛格丽塔这件事，否则她不会让我们的尼基上战场的。她现在已经每天晚上睡不着觉了。”威尔逊说pas du tout——一点也不是寻开心的语调——他站起来，放下表格，问那个小伙子要不要一杯咖啡。

 

3.海边（一小时）

“他在干什么？”

“他在沙滩上躺着。”

“他是个旅客吗？”

“不，我觉得不是。”

“威利发誓说昨天他和那个陌生人说过话。”

“沙滩上那个陌生人？”

“威利跑过去问他要不要香烟，他说不要。威利又问他要不要火柴或者是啤酒，他也说不要。哼，他们早晚会尽力卖给他点东西的，哪怕他什么也不要。你就等着瞧吧。”

“这个故事是你编出来的，你哥哥绝对没有和他说过话。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我在防波堤那边见过他，他在找一艘船。”

“船？”

“威利说他是从英国来的。”

“他躺在那里看些什么？”

“大海吧，我猜。”

“闭嘴，乔纳森，没人问你。”

“想打个赌吗？”

“只要你不告诉威利。”

“乔纳森，想挣点子儿吗？”

他们中年纪最小的孩子跑开去，黄昏快结束时回来了。

“我问他现在几点了，他说他一条香蕉鱼也没见到。”

“他在干什么？”

“他什么也没干，光盯着大海。”

“别他妈撒谎，乔纳森。”

“小心他告诉威利你说脏话。英国人？”

“英国人，我说的法语他一点也听不懂。”

“闭嘴，乔纳森。”

乔纳森哭起来了。“走吧，”稍微大一点的男孩把脚趾从沙里拔起，“这是我见过最没意思的事了，除了宾果以外。你哥哥现在满嘴不离英国远征军了。他只喜欢聊这些和法国坦克。”

“他每个周末都在这儿吗？”

“你得问乔纳森，乔纳森已经撞见他三次了，一次在上个星期六，一次就在昨天晚上。你认为乔安娜会答应你哥哥吗，如果他真的入伍的话？”

 

4\. 507号房（十分钟）

接线员把香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，将话筒挪近耳朵听着。

她不常这样，但这是个深夜电话。“你还在吗？”

“还在。他愿意跟你谈谈吗？”

“不好说，有的时候我觉得什么都不好说。我再也弄不懂他了。他是活着回来了，但是——尤金娜，我该怎么办呢？”

“也许我们可以把这件事告诉桑德斯大夫，他上次告诉我——你在听吗？——他告诉我他们对BEF的伤员提供不同程度的帮助，有的家伙——老天，他认识一个叫梅布思的，我改天告诉你那家伙怎么了——得到了很大的改善，和新闻上我们看见的一点也不一样。”

接线员从烟盒里抖出一根新的香烟，一只空闲的手去摸打火机的途中，顿住动作等待着。“他刚回来的时候，我在想，至少没有永久落下什么毛病，你懂我的意思吗？我那时还很庆幸，我知道哈利法克斯家那姑娘也是这么想的。他刚到家的时候，那姑娘还常来。但尤金娜，现在我不这么想了。”

“但他没有什么行为上的异常吧，我的意思是，他各方面都好好的吧？”

“这你得问吉布森了。你见过有人伸出双臂拥抱自己吗，尤金娜？去年圣诞节，我按照每年都会说的那样告诉他了，他坐在台阶的最后一级上，抬起头来看着我说好的，妈妈。后来我发现他一个人坐在自己的房间里，伸出双手拥抱自己，就好像那双手不是自己的，就好像有个鬼魂用自己的双手从冷冰冰的大海里伸出手来拥抱他似的，那情形真把我给吓坏了。”

“但谁是吉布森？他用这个名字住过一次旅店，在伦敦，是吗？”

“他在大海里泡了太久了，我想就是这个原因。总而言之，哈利法克斯家的姑娘要离开他了。我对这种事情总是有很敏锐的洞察力的，朗格利太太有一次对我这么说过。那是因为袜子的事。有一次那姑娘在我们家吃早餐的时候，她突然用一种很奇怪的样子盯着他看，他问她怎么了，他从那地方回来以后总是对她客客气气的。她说——她那副样子我永远也忘不了——‘你左脚的袜子错了，汤米。你什么时候有一只这样的袜子？’那时候我就知道了。”

“但她不会现在就离开他，对吧？她会等到今年圣诞节以后，对吗？”

接线员轻轻地挂上电话，点起第二根香烟。她觉得她的指甲衬今天的裙子好看极了。

 

5\. 街角（一分钟）

有那么一分钟他就站在那里，愣愣地盯住橱窗，等待那六十秒过去。那面座钟坏了，它的时针，分针和秒针不再走动，在所有的座钟，挂钟和用来陈列的怀表里，只有这一只是坏的，也许店铺老板都还没有发现，也许有人发现，但脚步匆匆地从它身边经过。他盯着透明的玻璃钟面，他盯着铮亮的外壳和本来应该照节奏摆动的钟摆，转瞬间，他再一次感觉到敦刻尔克的海水，奔涌而至，窒息随后而来。从荷兰人被打破的船舱上的弹孔望去，海滩聚焦成一个白色的噪点，再以后，一只手从大海深处伸向他，那只手在求救，却没有人响应。随后便是现在，他站在一个不知名的街角，脚踏地面，而所有逝去的没有姓名的人留在遗忘中。

有人对他说了什么。他在倾听。他做出专注的神情，就像那天站在海滩上一样。

“对，这是我的家，”他在那一分钟内说，“但现在也是你的家了。”

在那以前，他从未学过法语。在那以后，他再也不符合正常的定义了。眼下，他聚精会神地凝视着时钟凝固的钟面。Non, c'est pas grave，有人对他说。他发现自己左手碰了碰右手。

一分钟过后，他步履轻快，一板一眼地穿过街道。他对自己说，最后十秒钟总是最艰难。

Fin.


End file.
